A Ladybug and a Model
by marichat.is.endgame
Summary: When Marinette's life starts getting stressful, how will she handle it? Just lots of things to do with the love triangle (or should I say square). :) Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1- Adrien Likes Ladybug?

It was normal for Marinette to be late to school. She had just finished fighting an akuma the night before, and she was exhausted.

Her parents were questioning where she was (and so was Alya) and Marinette was starting to get stressed out. The Akuma's were getting more powerful than they had ever been. It had seemed like Hawk-Moth was getting stronger with his powers.

The akuma victims were fighting more viciously, and had more powers. Marinette just wanted to be able to have a normal life while being a great superhero.

But there was time to stress about her life later because right now, Marinette had school.

Right when Marinette walked in the classroom, Adrien was storming out. Marinette had heard Chloe yell, "Why do you even care so much anyway, Adrikans?!"

Marinette almost bumped into him, but she was questioning why he looked so mad. Adrien had usually been calm and nice to everyone. Marinette took her seat next to Alya and whispered to Nino, "What was that all about?"

"Dude, you totally missed it but Adrien and Chloe got into a huge fight," Nino said. "Do you remember when Chloe's dad's hotel was being robbed and Chat Noir and Ladybug saved the day? Well, when Ladybug was fighting the robber, they knocked into and ruined a lot of things. Anyway, now Chloe's mad at Ladybug for ruining her things. But Adrien stepped in and said, 'She brought the thief to justice without hurting anyone in the process! I would like to see you do that! She is a true hero!"

Suddenly Alya jumped in the discussion, "Why didn't Ladybug just use her power to bring back all that was lost in the fight?"

Accidently without even realizing it Marinette said, "Well her powers only fix the damage done by an Akuma. Uh. I mean. I'm just guessing!"

Alya and Nino just looked at her weird, but then Alya said, "That would make since"

Marinette would've cared more, except that she was wondering why Adrien would even stand up for Ladybug. Suddenly a million thoughts went through her mind. The main one being- Did Adrien maybe have a crush on Ladybug?

Marinette walked home from school and Tikki popped out of her bag. "OMG Adrien had a crush on Ladybug!" Tikki squealed.

"I know right! I don't know what to do, I'm just so happy right now!"

Right when they were finally calming down, Marinette's TV turned on with the headlines- "Another Akuma Victim Spotted"

Marinette instantly said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Chat Noir walked up to the newest akuma victim. She had long, dirty brown hair with a bright red headband. Her outfit was an orange bodysuit with flames crawling up her sides. The ends of her hair looked like they were on fire.

She said, "Well well well Chat Noir, let me introduce myself. I am La Fuego! Give me your miraculous or be burned alive!"

Chat just said, "This cat may not like water, but he certainly doesn't mind a little heat."

Right when he said that, Ladybug showed up at his side. "Welcome M'lady!" He said with a smirk.

"Pay attention Chat Noir!"

"Right. I think the Akuma is in her headband!"

Ladybug ran toward her just to be thrown back by a fireball. "Ladybug!" Chat Noir ran toward her and helped her up. "I'm fine Chat." Just when the two heroes went back to face La Fuego, she was gone.

"Now where did she go?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran across almost every roof in Paris looking for La Fuego.

They suddenly spotted her on top of the Eiffel Tower at the very top just standing there with fire in her hands and all around her.

Ladybug said to Chat, "Why isn't she doing anything?"

"Maybe she's trying to lure us near her?"

"Maybe, but we have to get her before she hurts anyone!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran as fast as they could go towards the Eiffel Tower.

The moment that La Fuego saw them, she flew down (the fire carrying her). When La Fuego landed on the ground, she noticed that Ladybug was not there.

"Where's your girlfriend? Being a scaredy cat? I thought that was your job!" She cackled evilly when Ladybug ran up behind her and kicked her legs from underneath her.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet," Chat Noir had to add.

Ladybug went to grab La Fuego's headband and La Fuego jumped up and punched Ladybug right in the jaw! Ladybug got mad and flung her yoyo at her, missing by an inch. Finally, Ladybug flung her yoyo up in the air and yelled, "Lucky Charm!"

A big box of baking powder dropped in her hands. Ladybug wondered how could this help her defeat La Fuego. Then, Ladybug got an idea. She looked at Chat Noir who was fighting La Fuego.

She ran towards La Fuego while she was throwing a fireball at Chat Noir. Ladybug took a handful of the baking powder and threw it on La Fuego. La Fuego suddenly dropped to the ground and surrendered. Ladybug took the headband off of her head and broke it.

A little dark butterfly came out of it and Ladybug took out her yoyo. "Time to de-evilize!" She grabbed the butterfly in her yoyo, then let it out.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

Ladybug threw the remaining baking soda and the box in the air and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The two heroes fist pumped and at the same time said, "Pound it"

Then Chat Noir was wondering, "How did baking soda affect her so much?"  
"It's science Chat Noir! Sodium bicarbonate. It's what is in a fire extinguisher. They have the same effect."

"Wow" Chat Noir was impressed.

Ladybug saw the look on his face, she laughed a little and said, "Bye Chat"


	2. Chapter 2- Adrien snooping

Marinette was up all night. She could never go to sleep with this information in her head. Did Adrien really like Ladybug? Or was he just one of the people who knows how well she is at saving the day?

Meanwhile, Adrien was at his house that night, studying. Yet, he couldn't study that well anymore now that he had a kwami.

Plagg rolled over his homework, "If you're going to study, and keep me up, then I want Camembert!"

"Ugh, you are so needy! Especially when it comes to cheese!"

"I need my Camembert to function! Do you still want to become Chat Noir or not?"

"Fine, just let me study!"

Adrien gave Plagg his disgusting-smelling cheese.

It was hard for Adrien to study when he was thinking about Ladybug. He placed all the facts out in his head. She was very smart. She was in 10th grade. She was a blunette.

He didn't know if he would ever find out who she was.

He replayed memories in his head. Then suddenly, he started thinking about Marinette.

"What?" He accidentally said out loud. He scared his Kwami who was laying next to his books.

"What now?" The kwami said with his annoyed voice. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Nothing," Adrien said. Yet, he was wondering why he thought of Marinette. There was no way she could be Marinette. She was too shy and he always thought she didn't really like him because she would always act weird around him. She had slowly become more comfortable around him. There was absolutely no way Ladybug could be Marinette. They were too different!  
Adrien realized how much he was thinking about it. Why was he trying to convince himself that she wasn't Ladybug. Sure, Marinette was cute and her bluebell eyes. Wait, no, he loves Ladybug. Ugh, he was probably just tired.

He told his kwami, "I'm going to bed"

"Finally" Plagg yawned.

School the next day was tough for Marinette.

She hadn't got much sleep and Adrien wasn't there. Apparently, Nathalie called the school and said he was sick.

Marinette kind of wanted to talk to him. If Adrien liked Ladybug, that would give Marinette a lot more confidence to talk to him.

Meanwhile at home, Adrien was more than healthy. He wanted to snoop around in his dad's office. A while ago, he found a book in his office about all the miraculous'. Yet, he lost the book, but he wanted to see whatever else he could find. Plagg of course wanted to help him.

When Mr. Agreste left the house to do a deal with some model or something.

Adrien didn't care, he just knew that this was the perfect opportunity to see what else was behind the photo of his mother.

Nathalie was down-stairs looking at something on her computer while Adrien was planning how he could get past her.

He knew he could use the vents, but he would have to be super quiet.

He knew it would be safer if Chat Noir was the one doing the dangerous things. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

He swore he heard Plagg groan before he was absorbed.

He went in the vents, he was very careful and right before he got to the vent that led to his dad's office, he fell right in front of Nathalie!

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here? Is there trouble near by?"

"Um. No! I just was fighting an akuma victim and he can turn into small animals. So I'm going into people's vents to see if I can find any evidence. Sorry for bothering you."

Nathalie was surprised about how fast he ran out of the room.

Chat Noir however, went into the vent of the other room and started over. This time, being more careful and succeeded!

He de-transformed and Plagg came popping out saying, "Whew, that was so close. And nice cover up!" He snorted then went into the picture of his mom.

Seeing the picture of his mom made him sad. But, that sadness was replaced by anger when he realized his father was hiding things behind her photo.

Plagg opened the safe. He was bored because he had already seen everything. Then, he had a super weird feeling that he couldn't shake. What did that mean? Plagg was confused. He had felt this feeling before.

He then realized he felt this feeling whenever there was a miraculous around.

Plagg's thoughts went straight to Tikki. Yet, she wasn't near. They had too much of a bond because their miraculous' were the most powerful.

If it wasn't Tikki, someone else had a miraculous.

While Plagg was lost in his thoughts, Adrien saw a picture of his mother, along with a peacock brooch. He moved the brooch and Plagg had another weird feeling. Adrien saw the kwami acting weird. "What's wrong Plagg? You have a weird look on your face," Adrien said.  
"Probably nothing. I just need cheeeeeese!"

"Not now"

Then Plagg realized, THE BROOCH. Plagg grabbed the brooch and said, "We need to go NOW"

Adrien was confused, "Where? And why is that brooch important?"  
"I will explain later, but now we need to go to a chinese shop on the edge of town."

Adrien was confused, but took Plagg seriously because he looked worried.

 **HAHAHA cliffhanger! #Sorrynotsorry**

 **Wow! I never thought that this would get views! Please review if you can it would help! I will take suggestions and you guys will probably have some :). I will try to post as fast as I can, but suggestions would help me get through chapters faster!**

 **Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Peacock Miraculous

Marinette was at school taking a test. She wanted to finish early so she could be alone in her thoughts, but she had barely gotten any sleep. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she managed to get the test done with a couple of minutes to spare. She had about 15 minutes left of class.

She didn't know what to do. If Adrien liked Ladybug more than Marinette, he didn't really like her real self.

But then again, Marinette was more like herself as Ladybug.

She was conflicted.

She had a million thoughts going through her head. Her crush liked her! Kind of.

She was so tired. She didn't know what to do. After class, Tikki popped out of her bag. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"What's up Tikki?"

"I feel the aura of the peacock miraculous!"

"There is a peacock miraculous?"

"Yes" Tikki said excitedly.

Tikki was wondering why she felt the miraculous. She thought is had been lost. She could feel that no one had put on the brooch, but she was still worried. The peacock kwami (Duusu) was her friend. Duusu was very emotional and Tikki could always make Duusu feel better.

"Tikki what should we do?" Marinette was wondering.

"We really can't do anything. Master Fu can and will protect the miraculous. We have to hope Duusu doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"Duusu?" Marinette said.

"Yes. Duusu is the peacock kwami."

"Who is the Chat Noir kwami?" Marinette started to get interested.

"Well, Chat Noir's kwami is Plagg. I feel bad for Chat Noir to have to take care of him. Plagg is always hungry and always wants to break the rules."

"Can you feel when Plagg is around?"  
"Sometimes," Tikki said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Have you ever felt him near you?"

Tikki wanted to say no, but she couldn't lie to Marinette. "Yes, I feel Plagg around you a lot of the time at school."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry, but you usually never seem interested in who Chat Noir really is."  
"But now I know he goes to my school!"  
"Well," Tikki said, "I haven't felt him today."  
Marinette had this to add on to her ever-lasting list of thoughts. Chat Noir went to her school! Wow! She had always thought that if she met Chat Noir's regular-self, she could tell it was him. He just had a unique personality. But she knew everyone in her school. Ugh she probably wouldn't go to sleep that night.

While Marinette was finding out that Chat Noir went to her school, Adrien had transformed and went to the shop Plagg had been talking about. He could hear Plagg's voice in his head, telling him where to go. When he finally got to the little chinese shop, he de-transformed and went inside. He was greeted by an older, chinese man who was sitting on the floor. He said, "Chat Noir, I have been expecting you."

"What? Who are you talking about? Me? Im not Chat Noir. How could I be?" Adrien said really fast.  
Plagg popped out of his pocket and said, "Relax kid, this is Master Fu. He guards all the miraculous."  
"Yes, Adrien. I gave Plagg to you. Now all your questions will be answered. But first, you have the peacock miraculous?"

"What!" Adrien said really loudly. The brooch was the miraculous! He felt like all of his questions were answered.

Adrien gave Master Fu the brooch.

"Thank you young sir. I have been looking for this since I lost it with the moth miraculous."

Suddenly, Adrien and Plagg were both thinking the same thing- both miraculous' were both taken at the same time, most likely by the same person and Adrien's dad had the peacock miraculous!

"Oh my god!" Adrien and Plagg both said at the same time.

"What is it?" Master Fu asked in alarm.

Plagg suddenly flew across the room to Master Fu. "Adrien's dad had the miraculous!"

All Adrien could say was "Oh no"

 **I just love cliff-hangers but you guys probably hate them XD. Sorry. I have already so many views! Wow you guys are amazing! Keep on writing reviews because they make me want to write faster XD. Stay tuned for more! 3**


	4. Chapter 4- The Real Truth

Adrien ran home as fast as he could while he was Chat Noir. When he got to his house he went in his room then de-transformed. He walked downstairs and asked, "Where is my father?"

"I don't know. He went somewhere and he never came back. He will probably be back in less than an hour."

Adrien knew what he was probably doing. He was hawkmoth. God knows what he was doing.

Then, the thing that answered all of his questions happened. An akuma came on the news.

Adrien said, "I'm still feeling a little sick. I will be in my room."  
He ran up to his room and Plagg popped out. "What are you going to do? Your father is your worst enemy!"

"I don't know Plagg. But I have to deal with the akuma."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug had already been at the scene. She was in a huge fight with the akuma. It was a man with black and white hair. He called himself Cyborg Cobra. Half of his face was a robot, and the other half a human. He was acting like a cobra. It was freaky.

"Give me your miraculous or I will eat you alive!"

"Yikes! I already have to deal with a kitty most of the time!" Ladybug said.

Suddenly Chat Noir appeared on the scene. "Me-owch M'lady!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I think the akuma is in his necklace."  
Chat Noir tried to get close to Cyborg Cobra. Cyborg Cobra just tried to bite him.

"Nope! Not gonna even try!" Chat yelled.

Ladybug, not knowing how to fight him, yelled, "Lucky charm!"

A piece of meat came down. Of course meat for a cobra!

She threw it underneath Cyborg Cobra. He was so tempted to eat it. Cyborg Cobra couldn't resist the temptation to eat it. While he was munching away, Chat Noir grabbed the necklace and gave it to Ladybug.

"Here ya go M'lady."  
"Aww thanks Chat Noir!"  
Ladybug dropped it then a little dark butterfly came out. "Time to de-evilize!" "Bye bye little butterfly"  
Ladybug grabbed the rest of the meat while Cyborg Cobra was turning back to normal.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Pound it!" Both heroes said while having their victorious fist-bump.

"Wow I haven't used my cataclysm in a while!"

"I guess that's a good thing!" Ladybugs earrings started to beep. "Gotta go, bug out!"

Chat Noir was tempted to follow her and find out who she was, but he had to go to sleep! It was getting late. The sunset was visible.

Adrien got to his house then went downstairs to see his father working.

"Father," Adrien said in a stern voice.

"Hello Adrien," He replied.

"Don't 'hey Adrien' me! I know that your Hawkmoth!"

Surprised, his father said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Adrien got really mad. On one hand, he wanted to tell his father how he knew. On the other hand, he didn't want him to find out who he really was. 'Screw it' Adrien thought.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien's father was speechless.

"Yes father, I know the truth! You have never been there for me! I have tried my hardest to make you proud of me! I am fluent in chinese, good at fencing, do whatever you tell me to, and get good grades in school! And you are never proud of me! But now I don't care! I wouldn't even want you to be proud of me! Explain why you are hawkmoth! Explain everything NOW!"

Meanwhile, Marinette was at her house doing homework when Tikki started freaking out.

"Tikki, what's wrong?" Marinette said.

"Chat Noir needs our help! He's at Adrien's house! Hurry!"  
Tikki took the last bite of her cookie.  
"Well I thought it was the last time transforming tonight, but oh well. Tikki, spots on!"

 **MUAHAHA have I mentioned how much I love cliffhangers :) So, I have reached up to 300 views! OMG you guys are amazing! So, because I have 300 views, I decided to give you a fight scene with Hawkmoth himself vs Ladybug and Chat Noir! I'm excited even though I am not that good at writing fight scenes XD. Please review and I want your guys' input on how the reveal should go. I'm so excited I can't wait! It might be a while before I post the next chapter so hang in there :). Stay tuned for more! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- The Hawkmoth fight

Chat Noir was horrified to see his father turn into Hawkmoth. No matter how hard he tried, he could not fight his father. He wanted to. Honestly, he couldn't even look his father in the eyes.

Hawkmoth came over to Chat Noir and said, "Now son, we can have absolute power together."

Good thing Ladybug came in, because Hawkmoth was about to steal Chat Noir's ring.

"Why aren't you fighting him?" Ladybug screamed.

"He's Gabriel Agreste." Chat Noir barely got the words out of his mouth.

Ladybug frose. Adrien was going to be heartbroken. But, there was time to think about that later.

Hawkmoth came at Ladybug. Ladybug didn't know what his miraculous was, so she just kept on fighting him. Then, inside her head she could hear Tikki say, "It's a brooch"

Ladybug saw the moth-shaped brooch that was holding both sides of his cape.

But Ladybug got hit by Hawkmoth.

Then Chat Noir got mad. His father hurt the woman he loved. All of Adrien's rage came out in that moment.

Chat Noir ran up to Hawkmoth and fought him. He fought as hard as he could. Hawkmoth couldn't hurt his son. So, he let Chat Noir pin him to the ground.

Then, Hawkmoth pressed a button. There was a cage around Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I built this cage with the help of my kwami. Cataclysm won't work on this cage, Chat Noir. Nothing can get out of this cage. My kwami built this cage, against his will of course."  
"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug screamed.

"I need absolute power. To bring back my wife and have a normal family again."  
Suddenly Chat Noir said, "It can bring back the dead?"

"Yes." Hawkmoth said, knowing that this sparked an interest in Adrien. "Adrien and I can have a normal family again. All I need is your miraculous."  
Ladybug came up to Chat Noir, "Don't listen to him," She said crying, "Please"

"I have to," Chat Noir said.

Hawkmoth let him out of the cage. Before he knew Adrien was lying, Chat Noir grabbed the miraculous off of him and he turned back to Gabriel Agreste. "NO!"

"This deserves to be put back in the right hands. And you deserve to go to jail."

Ladybug was so relieved. "You scared me Chat!"

"Sorry. But this Chat won't give into darkness that easily."  
Actually, it was Plagg who had convinced him not to help his father. Plagg told him that if they brought his mother back from the dead, it wouldn't be her. It would be a zombie or something.

Adrien wanted his mother. Not some lifeless zombie that looked like her.

Gabriel was still on the floor in surrender. "You still won't be able to get her out of that cage."

"Tell me how to get her out! I am done with you!"  
"I will tell you how to get her out, only if you let me go," Gabriel proposed the idea.

"NO!" Ladybug replied. "Chat if you do this I swear I will put myself back in the cage."  
Chat wanted to so bad. He wanted to celebrate this victory with his lady. But, she would never forgive him.

"Tic toc Chat Noir," Gabriel said, "Soon, she will change back."  
Chat Noir was trying to find a way to get out of this situation, while keeping his lady and turning his father in. He couldn't think of anything. So, he let his father go.

"No," Ladybug cried, "Please don't"  
"I have to save you," Chat Noir said, not looking at her. He knew she was disappointed. But, he could make her happy. He would try.

Gabriel let Ladybug out of the cage. Chat Noir grabbed him and he wanted so badly to punch him.

"Ah ah ah Chat. You have to keep your side of the deal."

He let him go, hesitating.

Ladybug was about to leave when Chat Noir grabbed her arm, "Wait"

"Chat Noir…. You just let our greatest enemy free. I just. I don't know." Words failed how she was feeling.

"Please M'lady don't be mad I did it for you."

"But that's just it Chat! You were only thinking of yourself! You just put all of France back in danger, just to do something I asked you not to do!" Ladybug said in a mad voice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let anyone else I love go."  
"I'm sorry Chat, but you don't know me. How could you be in love with me."

With that said, Ladybug left. Chat Noir didn't know what to say. He just lost his father and the love of his life. He just fell to the floor crying.

When Adrien was done being questioned by the police, he went back into his house. Now that his father was on the loose, he got all the money and the house. And until his father came back, the designer company was his.

Adrien didn't know what to do. So many thoughts went through his mind. He didn't know whether he should go on the patrol with Ladybug tonight or not. He went to talk to Nathalie about everything. She was his legal guardian until his father came back.

He told her everything. He told her about him being Chat Noir. About his love for Ladybug. About what happened with his father.

When he finished talking, Nathalie just stood there speechless. Then, she smiled.

She said, "I had an assumption a while ago that you were Chat Noir. I'm just surprised that it was true."  
They just sat on the couch and watched movies, like normal people. And they left all their problems behind them and focused on the movie. She even knew about Plagg, who was eating Camembert.

Meanwhile at Marinette's house, Tikki was trying to convince her not to be mad at Chat Noir.  
"At least he got the moth miraculous.'  
"But he let Hawkmoth go!" Marinette said a little loud.

"Calm down Marinette," Tikki tried to say, "Just think of it from Chat Noir's point of view. He has been in love with you. He couldn't let his partner go."

Marinette just slammed down onto her pillow and fell asleep. Thank god it was Friday night. She could sleep in.

 **HEYYY so I posted two documents in one day! WHATT! Anyway, that was probably a one-time thing. Tell me what you think of the story! How do you guys think the reveal should go? I literally have no idea how I should do the reveal so give me suggestions! I'm up to 500 views in one day! Love you guys! Stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6- How Mad is Ladybug

Marinette was in her room trying to get a hold of all her feelings. It was Saturday morning and she was happy and mad and confused. Tikki was trying to calm her down, but she couldn't.

"Marinette! Calm down! What might help is if we go through all of your problems one by one."  
Marinette thought that might be a good idea, "Okay."  
"Well I'm mad at Chat"  
Tikki said, "I've already talked to you about this! He loves you Marinette! Not Ladybug but the girl underneath the mask! He even said he couldn't lose anyone else. I bet people he cared about have died."  
"I know Tikki, but I asked him not to. I would've gladly rot in that cell if it meant Hawkmoth was locked up," Marinette said.

Tikki proposed the idea, "Just tell him that the next time you see him!"

"Okay Tikki," Marinette said with a sigh.

"Good. Now next problem" Tikki said with a smile. She liked being there for Marinette.

"Well, Adrien has a crush on Ladybug but I don't know what to do. Should I ask him out as Ladybug? The mask gives me way more confidence. But I want to be with Adrien. I would have to tell him eventually."

"Hmm," Tikki said after some thought, "Well I think you should do what makes you happy!"

"I don't think I could be with anyone right now."  
"Okay. Wait! I feel that Chat Noir has transformed. This can be your chance to talk!"

"Okay fine," Marinette said with a sigh, "Tikki spots on!"

Chat Noir was sitting on one of the bars of the Eiffel Tower. He needed to think about everything. His father was Hawkmoth. The love of his life hated him. With Gabriel gone, Nathalie was acting like a mother-figure for Adrien and comforting him. He now owned a whole fashion empire and a mansion. He couldn't run it! He needed help. Maybe Marinette could help! She was amazing at fashion. He could really use his friends right about now. Part of him wanted to go try and find his father. Yet, his father was on the run with no miraculous'. Maybe that was a good thing.

Suddenly Chat heard a noise behind him. He was about to hurt whoever was there because he was mad and needed to punch someone, but when he saw who it was it surprised him. The last person he expected to see right now was Ladybug.

"Hey Chat."  
"Hey M'lady."  
"Chat I think we need to talk about everything," Ladybug said while looking down.

"I am so sorry. I just, I couldn't lose you and you mean everything to me and we just caught Hawkmoth, and I let him go I am so sorry. I think it was because-"

His ramble was caught off by Ladybug hugging him.

"I forgive you Chat. I was mad at first, but now I know you just did it so save me. So, thank you."

Chat was speechless, "Um your welcome?"  
Ladybug laughed and the hug ended. "Well if there's no more Hawkmoth we might have to take our miraculous' back to Master Fu.

"Oh yes. That."

"Bye Chat. It was amazing being your partner."  
"Ladybug, I will always love you. Even for who you are under the mask. You could be a farmer for all I care. Even if we don't see each other ever again, I need you to know that."

Ladybug was speechless. The only thing keeping her from taking off her mask was the fact that Chat may not still like her. But now, she knew he would.  
Chat gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"Bye Ladybug," Chat Noir said sadly.

Ladybug was about to stop him, but he left too quickly.

Chat Noir went straight to Master Fu. He walked in and said, "Hello Master Fu. Ladybug and I have been talking and-"  
"I know. Keep the miraculous. Paris still needs you. The crime rate is very high in Paris right now and even though you two were recruited to save people from Hawkmoth, Paris still needs Ladybug and Chat Noir."  
"Wow thank you sir!"

Adrien ran home and told Nathalie everything. Adrien could see Ladybug again! He could have another chance with her. He would not waste this opportunity!

Meanwhile Ladybug was going through the same thing. "Yay Tikki! I don't have to give up being Ladybug!"

"That has never happened before out of all the Ladybug's. You must be special!" Tikki said with a huge smile on her face.

Ladybug went out of the chinese shop and said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug was swinging through all of Paris. She loved the feeling of the wind on her face. How she could see everyone at once. She saw Chat Noir doing the same thing and started giggling. She swung over to Chat Noir and said, "Well I guess I'm not done being your partner!"

"You can't get rid of me that easy Ladybug," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well now that we can talk, I think you go to my school."  
"What!?"  
"Tikki said that she senses you a lot when I'm myself at school."  
"Wow! That's amazing!"  
"What?"  
"I like everyone at my school!"

"Well that's good to know! Bye Chat."

 **WOW you guys are amazing! This story is not over yet! I still have the reveal to go! So, review and tell me your thoughts. How should the reveal go? Love you guys. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Reveal :)

**BTW this story is coming to an end soon :(. You have all been amazing supporters. I will be starting another story soon! (I have a new idea :)) Anyway, here is the reveal! YAY!**

Marinette came to school with a smile on her face. Tikki said, "See Marinette! Why are you so excited that Chat Noir goes to your school? You like him don't you!"

"What no! He's my partner! I could never!"

"Ya right," Tikki said with a huge smirk on her face.

Marinette walked through her school. Anyone of these people could be Chat Noir! EVEN ADRIEN! Wait what? No way. They are WAY to different! Anyway, she walked in her classroom and sat next to Alya.

"Hey girl! Why are you early?"  
"Just thought I should try to be early for once."  
Alya shrugged, but she has a look on her face like she wanted to tell Marinette something. Something good.

"Okay what?" Marinette said loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you want to tell me something!"

"Nino and I went to a date."  
"WHAT! OMG I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" The two girls squealed until Nino and Adrien came in.

Adrien said, "Okay what? We could hear your squeals when we were outside."  
To Alya's surprise, Marinette didn't stutter when she said, "Nino didn't tell you? Him and Alya went on a date."  
"What?" Adrien looked back at his friend.

"Ya sorry I didn't tell you earlier dude."  
"It's fine! I'm happy for you!"  
"Awww," Marinette said to Adrien, "They are going to make a cute couple!"  
This was interesting to Adrien. Marinette was talking to him. He always thought she had tried to avoid him and barely talked to him when they had a conversation. He liked that she was always so kind and wanted people to be happy.

After school there was a robbery going down at a museum, so Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the scene and successfully took down the robber.

"Pound it," They both said at the same time.

Ladybug was about to change back into Marinette, so she went into an alley when she thought no one was looking, she turned back into Marinette. She was wrong that no one was watching her. Adrien was watching. Oh no.

Neither of them was able to say a word. It took a few minutes before the information set in his brain.

"H-Hey Adrien."  
"Marinette? But how?"  
"I-I just u-uh, ya"  
They stood there for a couple more minutes before Adrien smiled. The love of his life was Marinette! Wow! She had been there all along. Right in front of him! He loved her even more! It was like a puzzle, and all the pieces just landed in the right place.

Marinette started to walk away to leave the silence, but Adrien grabbed her arm.

"Adrien. Why do you look so happy? It's just plain old me."  
"Because Ladybug is your real self. I just can't believe I never noticed."  
"What? We really have never talked while I was Ladybug."

"I know but- uh - here. This will explain everything. Plagg claws out!"

She watched the love of her life become her partner in crime. Her crush loved her back!

"WHAT?!" She laughed a little.

This was a new side to him. She always thought he was a calm, cool and collected (HOT) model. While really, he was a flirty little crazy cat that she had spent almost everyday with.

Before he could say anything, Marinette just thought (well, you only live once) and kissed him! IT was a small quick one to the lips, but then she stepped back and realized what she had just done.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry. I thought that you might still like me as Marinette, but I didn't even ask you and I mean if you didn't, that would be awkward-"  
Her ramble was cut off by Chat giving her a kiss back.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." He winked and walked away.

At home, Marinette freaked out.  
"Tikki my crush has a crush on me!"  
"Well judging by those kisses, he wants to be with you"

"OMG I don't know what to do now. WAIT. Adrien is Chat Noir!"  
Tikki laughed. "Yep"  
Marinette went to bed. She would have to face him tomorrow. Would he act like Chat or Adrien?

 **Thank you all so much for supporting me! You guys have been amazing supporters and I can't wait to do other stories. Anyway, the next chapter(s) will be just fluffiness.**


	8. Chapter 8- The finale :(

Marinette walked in her class late the next day. Words couldn't even describe what she was feeling. She took her seat next to Alya and she said, "Girl what is up with you always being late to class. What's even weirder is that Adrien is always late the same days you are."  
Marinette just thought to herself 'oh that's why he is always late'.

"I don't know Alya. Adrien isn't even here right now."  
As luck would have it, Adrien ran in the door right when she finished her sentence.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

Adrien smiled at Marinette. Alya nudged her and said, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"I don't know" Marinette said while smiling.

Marinette was about to say something else, when they heard a giant crash outside.

"Um excuse me, my father wants me to be at a photoshoot right now"  
"Okay," Ms. Bustier replied, "Just be careful out there"

"Ms. Bustier can I go to. My parents don-"  
Adrien cut her sentence off by saying, "She has to help me also."  
"Okay." Ms. Bustier replied, "Just please be careful!"

Alya started internally screaming at Marinette. But before she could say anything, Marinette ran out of the class with Adrien.

"Thanks for that. I think Ms. Bustier is starting to get mad at how I'm always late or leaving class early."

"No problem bugaboo," Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

Marinette rolled her eyes and said, "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **Hey guys this is my last chapter :( You guys have been amazing supporters. I have a new story coming up that I think you all will like! This story went by so fast, and I will make sure to note that in my next story XD. Anyway, you guys are literally amazing. I have like 1,500 views! WOW! Thanks so much! I have so much more confidence XD. Stay tuned for my next story :)**


End file.
